Heiress
by TheVeryCheesyAuthor
Summary: Kagome is destined to have an arranged marriage with the Inuzuka heir, Kiba. But when everyone in the Higurashi Clan is assassinated, Tsume has to call off the ceremony because she grows uncertain. Sasuke, Neji, Shikmaru, Kakashi, Itachi, Gaara, and Naruto take this chance to make Kagome fall into their open arms. (Longer sum inside)
1. Chapter 1: Kagome's Past

**Summary:** **Kagome is destined to have an arranged marriage with the Inuzuka heir, Kiba. But when everyone in the Higurashi Clan is assassinated, Tsume has to call off the ceremony because she grows uncertain. Sasuke, Neji, Shikmaru, Kakashi, Itachi, Gaara, and Naruto take this chance to make Kagome fall into their open arms. She is given a choice by the Hokage to either help revive the Higurashi Clan bloodline or to either stay in Kohona and not risk time traveling. Of course, she chooses to revive the Higurashi Clan in a different time period where they could be safe. Since that mission was so successful, her next one was to protect the creators of Kohona and the legendary clan of the Moon.**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Genre: Drama/Adventure/Romance**

 **Warning: Small hints of AU characters, no OC characters.**

 **By: TheVeryCheesyAuthor**

 **Disclaimer** **: All characters are** **Masashi Kishimoto's or Rumiko Takahashi's (cries silently)**

* * *

This is just the beginning, kind of like a prologue. These are similar to flashbacks, but we are actually reading about what is happening in Kagome's life right now. She starts as a five year old kid in Chapter One, and ends as what she is present day at the end of this chapter. Things will actually start in Chapter Two.

Well that was confusing...

Anyways, on to the story.

* * *

 **Age Five.**

" Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!" A little raven haired girl yelled as her hands flew at a speed that most people could not comprehend.

The water dragon flew like a bullet to strike down the tree that blocked the girl's way. It had a big fat hole dug into the trunk, the bottom cleanly cut off with water. Her hair flew in front of her face and she blew it away her blocked eyes.

The girl giggled and ran to a brown haired woman, " Mommy, look! I perfected it, and I don't feel drained from chakra!"

The wavy brown haired woman turned her honey brown eyes to her daughter, " That's great honey, you better show your grandfather so he can teach you another justsu! Maybe it'll be the Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm..."

She gave a happy smile to one of her precious children, " Anyways, I have to go back to being an ANBU, Daddy and my presence has been requested by the Hokage... If anyone comes, please don't let your grandfather slap his sutras on our guests. Make sure to take care of baby Souta. Don't forget to visit our branch family's daughter, Kikyou!"

" Okay Mommy! Kikyou is so smart! I can't believe she's thirteen but I'm going to play with Miroku and Sango! Oh and Sesshomaru too, his tail is so so so fluffy! I wonder if I can pet it today because the last time I went there, he let me sleep on it! " The girl's sapphire blue eyes twinkled at the thought.

Her mother frowned a little before smiling widely again, " How about Inuyasha? Are you going to play with him?"

A horrified gasp escaped the cute little girl, " That monster with the fluffy ears? He's so.. um... mean mommmy, he's so mean!" She yelled out, pounding her little fists at the sky, " Did you see how he eats his noodles? He spills it everywhere..."

The older woman chuckled before escorting her daughter into her house.

 **Age Six.**

An elderly grandfather concentrating on his grand daughter, after all, she was the heiress of one of the best clans in Kohona. No, his oldest grandchild needed more training even though she was a prodigy and could enter the Academy now.

No, she was too young! He could not allow that to happen!

" Kagome..." His grandfather spat out, " You forgot the Tiger Seal! in the Laser Circus! I expected you to get this release in maximum of ten minutes, and this is what I get? Tsk, tsk."

Kagome whined and sweat dropped, " Are you going to make me throw one thousand kunai at a target with chakra?"

" Yes and you'll have to do hand to hand combat wit-" Her grandfather began, with a twinkle in his eye before he was interrupted.

" Kagome, Sango and Miroku have come to pick you up! I'll pick you up from the Tashio house before nine, have fun!" Her mother's voice had floated from the hallways.

Inwardly, Kagome was cheering. But to not dissapoint her grandfather, she put on a pout and gave him a hug. She kissed her little brother's forehead and gave a nod to her cousin before going.

 **Age Seven.**

" Kagome~" Came the soft call of her mother, " Please come over here, there are some people I would like you to meet. I want you to be dressed in appropriate attire."

The sapphire blue eyes darken and sparkled with a silvery grey. Whether it was friend or foe alike, she loved to meet new people. Her small eight year old legs carried her as fast as she could to her mother's calling. Ouside, Kikyou's eyes were trained on her arrows, but they softened when she heard her little cousin wave to her from inside the Main Higurashi Household.

" Mom?" The sweet angelic voice called out, " What should I wear?"

A bag was dropped into the young child's lap, " Open it in your room and change quickly, I will be there in your room in five minutes to fix your messy hair!"

" Arigato," She giggled before going to her room.

When she had emptied out the bag, a gasp had escaped her lips. Sure she had plenty of beautiful dresses, but this one was now her favorite. It was a deep sapphire blue like her eyes right now, stopping right above her knee. It was long and loose sleeved. It wore the symbol of the Higurashi clan on the back of the dress. The clan symbol itself was a silver swirl representing the moon, yet it was whole like the sun. Overlapping it just slightly was a golden sun shaped like the crescent moon. She wore the silver sash loosely around her petite waist.

Just right when she finished, she heard a squeal from her mother.

" Oh Kagome, you are too adorable to resist! Oh my!" The girl was embraced before being scolded, " What are we going to do with your hair?"

She widened her eyes innocently to tell her mother that she had just gone through harsh training with her grandfather. Kun-Loon sighed before starting to brush her daughter's soft raven strands. They seemed to gleam with a midnight blue.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

" Ah, it must be the Inuzuka clan..." The mother whispered before pulling her daughter with her to greet the guests, " Ohayo!"

Kagome blushed a little before curtsying, " Hello! My name is Kagome and welcome to the Higurashi HouseHold!"

Two parents smiled at the adorable child before letting their own son interact with the girl, " Kiba, Kagome, we will be inside the house if you need us. Kagome, be a dear and show Kiba around the garden!"

The masculine boy stared at her for a long while after their parents were gone. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. He took a deep whiff of her scent and frowned before smirking, " I like you. "

A long pause occurred between the two after the dog-boy had finished his sentence, " Excuse me?" Kagome said, " Are you supposed to say that? Why are you here?"

She started firing questions at the boy with two stripes on his cheek. A small bark came from his hoodie. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw a small white dog jump from the depths of his hood. It barked and wagged its small three month old tail at the owner's fiancée.

" Kagome... Our parents have arranged a marriage between the two of us so our clan can bond. It ain't my fault!" Kiba held his two hands up when Kagome's heart shaped face started to glow with anger.

 **Age Eight. (AN: I moved the slaying of clans to when Kagome turns Eight and a half.)**

Kagome Higurashi had her hand in Kiba Inuzuka's grip. They were in some sort of attire, comfortable yet hard to move in. Kagome looked breathtaking as she smiled at the guests. This party was to celebrate small Kagome's birthday and to mark their one year 'anniversary.' They had invited the Nara family, the Uchiha's family, the Hyuuga's head and branch family, some of Kagome's friends, and many outsiders.

" Naruto!" Kagome smiled at the boy, glad he were able to make it, " I can't believe you came! There's someone I would like you to meet."

Pulling a scowling Kiba that sensed Naruto a threat to his female, Kagome led Naruto in her other hand to right in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha was currently fighting with Sesshomaru about having the best bedroom and sword... Or whatever it was.

" Oi wench, what do you want?" Inuyasha said harshly, sticking his tongue out at his elder brother, " He's a butt."

Kagome's eyes flashed with anger at the name before dragging Naruto in front of her, " This is Naruto, be nice. He likes ramen too."

The blond haired boy smiled and his blue eyes sparkled, " I like ramen. Believe it!"

The silver haired hanyou smirk grew wider as he took an instant liking to him, " I like ramen. Feh."

Kiba, boiling with rage, settled down when Kagome pulled him to a table. She released her intended's grip, not liking the idea of being forced into love very much. Kiba growled lowly as he was released from his fiancée.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji had attracted the attention of Naruto and Inuyasha whom led the other three to Kagome and Kiba. She scooted over, touching shoulders with Kiba's to make room for the five boys.

" Ohayo, I'm Kagome!" The raven haired girl stuck her hand out to the three new boys, " And this is Kiba."

The three had shook her extended hands and blushed.

Kiba narrowed his eyes and pulled 'his' Kagome closer.

Because of the silence, Inuyasha suddenly bursted out and blurted, " Hey Kagome, you're gonna be my cousin in law cuz I'm dating Kikyou and we're gonna get married!..."

Kagome rolled her eyes and replied, " That sucks. I don't remember asking for an annoying new cousin on my wish list. In fact, that's horrible news, what if... What if you eat her or something? After all, you love to eat meat and noodles. What if your noodles were made out of human skin?"

Inuyasha reached over and patted her head, " Silly wench, I don't do that..." He smiled evilly, " Anymore!"

The girl's eyes widened in shock before burying her head to the closest person next to her that wasn't Kiba. Sasuke suddenly had four growls directed at him. The oynx haired boy's cheeks were dusted with a light pink as he saw the girl's arms wrap around his waist. Neji suddenly had a tight thin frown as his heart clenched just a little. In the distance, he could see that Hinata was making friends with that Sakura and Ino girl who were staring angrily at Kagome.

" Ummm..." Sasuke muttered, " I don't think the dog-boy likes this very much."

Kiba lifted his eyes from Kagome and growled harder," Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Woman."

A shocked silence filled the air except for Inuyasha's choking. Kagome's face turned a tomato red and she buried herself into her hands before lifting her head up. Her face still had a red tint to it.

" Wait... You guys are dating?" Naruto asked, his eyes turning to the size of saucers.

" What a bother..." Shikamaru said, his eyes glazing over as he stared at Kagome.

Kagome's cheeks turned a pretty pink, " Nu uh, we have an arranged marriage... Demo..."

She added the sentence quietly, " I don't like it."

 **Age Eight and a Half**

Kagome, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke were currently gazing at the clouds as the sky started to grow darker. Kagome had a very bad feeling in her stomach. Sasuke was growing uneasy with the same feeling at the pit of his stomach. Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto were currently fighting about what they saw in the clouds. Sasuke had joined the argument after a few minutes of silent thinking.

" What do you see, Kagome?" Naruto asked, his face close to hers.

Kagome blushed at the close proximity. Naruto brushed her hair out of her face when he felt the heat coming off her face. The sapphire blue eyed girl gulped and said, " I see a beautiful swan in the middle of the lake, with a flower in it's wing...?"

Shikmaru rolled his eyes at Naruto's tactics, " I see a fat cow being stupid. No wait... I see my future family and a beautiful raven haired girl."

Neji smirked silently, knowing his answer would be better than all of theirs, " I see myself getting married to Kagome."

" Kagome, this is for you." Sasuke said, his smirk directed at all of them, " Open it."

The sapphire blue eyes looked at her present questioningly, before untying the ribbon with her slender fingers. When she opened the box, an object sat in the middle of the foam.

" Sasuke..." Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes, " I can't take this..."

Sasuke frowned slightly before smiling a little, " Keep the fan. I hope you know what it means... One day... I hope it'll give you happiness when you most need it."

* * *

Unknown to Sasuke and Kagome, their night was going to be filled with their own clan's bloodshed, betrayal, and death.


	2. Chapter 2: Intentions

**Summary: Kagome is destined to have an arranged marriage with the Inuzuka heir, Kiba. But when everyone in the Higurashi Clan is assassinated, Tsume has to unwillingly call off the ceremony because she grows uncertain about the only girl left. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru use this chance to make her fall straight into their open arms...**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Genre: Drama/Adventure/Romance**

 **Warning: Small hints of AU characters, no OC characters.**

 **By: TheVeryCheesyAuthor**

 **Disclaimer** **: All characters are** **Masashi Kishimoto's or Rumiko Takahashi's**

* * *

 _Last time..._

 _Unknown to Sasuke and Kagome, their night was going to be filled with their own clan's bloodshed, betrayal, and death._

* * *

This Time...

!

IMPORTANT AN ABOUT STORY: Oh yeah, Kagome is a prodigy, so she's going to the academy after her family's death. She's about two years younger than Sasuke, Kiba, Shikmaru, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, TenTen, Gaara, and well... the class. This is the day after her clan is assassinated, and she is offered a place to stay in Sasuke's home because she is so young. VOTE FOR YOUR PAIRING!

!

" NARUTO! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" Iruka, the class's sensei yelled, his face growing redder by the second.

Naruto scratched his head meekly, " I was training?"

Iruka sighed and slapped his head with his palm. Even Sasuke, who was usually late with the same excuse, arrived there in time. He could see the blond haired girl in class and the pink haired girl fighting over the seat next to the oynx haired boy. Another male child with misty purple eyes was currently arguing with a boy with his black hair in a pony tail.

When he turned, he could hear horrified gasps from the girls in a very silent room. The sensei had not turned his head because he was horrified and suspicious at the silence. He counted ten and waited. Iruka slowly turned and bit his lip from laughing.

Naruto's tanned face was a pale white and Sasuke's calm demeanor had faded leaving a scared and shocked look. The pink lips of Sasuke and the pinkish red of Naruto's lips were touching. Immediately, when they broke apart, laughter and talking had started again. He could hear several slaps and cries of... mercy?

The teacher silently cried in annoyance, " QUIET!"

Immediately, the voices of about thirty children had died down slowly. Some sniggers were heard as he rolled his eyes, " Children these days... Let's welcome our new student. She's slightly younger than all of you, but I assure you all, she was last year's secret number one kuniochi. This girl was trained by the Hokage himself."

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation when they saw a delicate foot with a brown sandal on it. Next was a tanned leg that was covered in a black spandex like material. Her body came in view, covered in a sapphire blue dress similar to Temari's. On the back of her dress was the trademark of the moon and the sun. Gentle waves of raven hair came into view as her pink lips curled into a smile.

What surprised almost everyone was her eyes. The girl's sapphire blue eyes seemed to sparkle and hold a metallic silver gleam to it. One of them had a slight red hue in the iris than the other eye.

" Ohayo, my name is Kagome, age nine. Pleased to meet you!" She chirped out lightly.

Most of the guys in her class had millions of tiny beating hearts for the girl. The girls had squinted at her in jealously, with the exception of Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura who were glad to have her in their class.

The sensei had taken to a fast liking to this girl, " Why don't you tell us about yourself and your kekkei genkai?"

She frowned a bit before smiling cautiously, " I come from the Higurashi Clan which was branched off of the Uchiha Clan. My clan was assassinated by someone who I thought as a sister. I was lucky enough to get the Sharingan, which had activated a while ago. The other kekkai genkai that my clan has is the Kauntadoragon, or the counter dragon. The Kauntadoragon is able to counter and predict any attack successfully. "

Sasuke widened his eyes at the new information, and almost fell of his chair. Most of the students in the class gaped at her with wide eyes.

Iruka sensei frowned a little at his prying, but he knew he had to see the two kekkai genkai she possessed, " May we see them?" He thought it was a shame that this was the last day he could teach these students.

Kagome slowly looked at the class and sighed. One of her eyes turned a deep red as three commas appeared in her beautiful crimson eye, " This is the Sharingan. And this..." Her left eye turned a silvery grey with four fast spinning gold commas swam in her eyes like a dragon," Is the kauntadoragan, or you can simply refer it as the Kaunta."

" Ah... They are pretty. Why don't you sit next to Shikmaru, the boy with the pineapple like hair?," Iruka sensei smiled at her happily, " I-I have to go talk to the Hokage for a bit."

Kagome let out a delighted gasp, before her eyes darkened in color, " I already know him."

Shikmaru smirked at her before waving his hand as an indication that he was the boy. Kagome slightly rolled her eyes as she could hear the stupid jealous whispers of some girls. Most of the boys frowned and cried in envy. A boy with red markings frowned slightly before his mouth twisted in a sinister smile. He marched over and whispered in her ear.

" Just because my mother called it off still doesn't mean you'll remain mine. _Forever."_ His breath left a shiver down her spine.

Piercing glares were directed to the back of the dog boy.

Shikmaru whispered, " What a drag... Teams are such a drag."

Kagome chuckled and laid her head on a blushing boy's shoulder.

" Alright, Team One consists of..." Iruka said as Kagome zoomed out, not paying any attention.

She only reverted her attention when she heard her best friends being called," Team Seven, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Team Eight, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino."

The raven haired girl giggled slowly in her palm when she saw Naruto's happy expression rise when the pink haired girl's name was called. It fell right back down after Sasuke's name was called. Similar things happened to the other two's faces.

When Team Ten was announced, she grew worried. The blue-eyed girl's name wasn't called yet, and Iruka sensei had finished naming off everything. She walked shyly up, and felt as if several people were wondering what she was going to do next.

" Um... Iruka-sensei?" Her sweet innocent voice reached his ears.

" Hm?" Iruka hummed out, chuckling under his breath because this child reminded him of his deceased niece.

She blushed a pretty pink before blurting out, " I don't have a team."

The teacher nodded slowly in understanding before beckoning her to listen closely, " The Hokage requested me to let you choose."

A huge grin broke out from her pretty face, " Team Seven! Definitely!"

The girl skipped happily to her two best friends, and one of the people she was very close to. Kagome climbed onto the table without Naruto nor Sasuke noticing. Sakura stared at her questioningly as Kagome brought her finger to her lips.

" Boo," She yelled, gaining the attention of everyone.

Sasuke was white as a sheet, and his mouth seemed like he was gasping for air. The onyx eyes were comically enlarged and three blue stripes appeared vertically from his forehead. His hand was clutching the table for support. Naruto, however, was no wear to be seen in front of anyone. His body was laying on the ground, and it seemed like the fox's and his soul was floating away from his body. Sakura hugged Kagome as they giggled at the scene.

Surprisingly, Naruto was the first one to regain his posture, " Kagome!"

He picked the petite little girl up and spun her around, getting jealous looks from many people. He breathed in her rose, rain, and cinnamon coated scent and his eye twitched at the cinnamon scent. The fox inside him knew the cinnamon was a sign of great power. The blonde ignored it and continued to hug her before breathing in her ear, " I missed you!"

" I missed you more than dobe." Sasuke said slowly as Kagome turned to hug him, making him awkwardly pat her back at the gesture. He pressed himself closer to her body heat and let a slight whimper escape him, " Where were you for six months? When I needed you the most?"

Kagome let out a loose frown, " The hometown of the Higurashi clan. Speaking of which, I have to return there for a few months for a mission."

That wasn't true at all. She had went to the Village of the Sand. The only people in Kohona that knew where she was actually going were the two anbu and the Hokage. Itachi and Kakashi. They had to accompany her to the Village, even if Itachi had killed his clan. He did it for a good reason that would benefit everyone. But Itachi wouldn't tell her what the reason was. Kakashi had been her private sensei when her mother, Kun-Loon had hired the silver haired anbu to teach the fiesty five year old. At that time, she had large amounts of chakra that she couldn't control.

The uncontrolled chakra had caused the many... Holes near one of the Higurashi shrines.

Her mission from the Hokage had required her, because she had so many different types of chakra. She had the regular light blue, which most ninjas had. The one she used sometimes was the green 'natural energy' chakra which was called the Senjutsu Chakra, which extracted energy from nature. There were two she had that she was not allowed to use in normal training nor circumstances, the Demonic and Purification Chakras. The demonic was a combination of a red and star chakra. The purification was a pink priestess chakra. Combined, however, would cause Kagome a fatal blow to her body.

The mission was to subdue the monster in Gaara's body, and make sure the demon would not take over his vessel once and for all. She had accomplished this partially, yes, by making friends with the demon and the vessel. The teenagers had grown quite close to each other over the past few months and had been reluctant to separate.

Sakura's eyes bulged out in slight jealousy when Sasuke returned the gesture, " Ka-go-meeeeee! How long will you be there for?"

Now this time, she was actually going to the Bone Eater's Well to travel two hundred years in the future. It was Tokyo, and the only people that knew that place were again, the two anbu and Hokage. In that world, there were shadow clones of her mother, brother, and grandfather. They were the remains of the three's chakras. After she could stabilize the three remaining chakra signatures, the girl would transport her dead family's bodies into Tokyo. This would ensure one of the most powerful clans were safe since Oorchimaru found out that their chakra was still alive.

And he had an evil intention.

After all of that reviving, she was to travel in the Bone Eater's Well and go back in time for six hundred( I changed the date, since it was necessary) years prior to Kohona. There was where Oorchimaru's Experiment 21 was created. Oorchimaru had dumped it there because the creature was even stronger the creator himself. The snake like being's intention for the experiment was to hunt down eight beings. The experiment went by the name Naraku. And Kagome's mission was to befriend eight beings and bring the experiment down.

It was believed the eight beings were one of the first to have chakra signatures and kekkai genkai. The legend said that one monk created golden chakra, later known as the Gift of the Hermit Group chakra, and the demon slayer. Their first child was the head of the Ōtsutsuki Clan, and the creator of the Sharingan. He had gathered many others up with different abilities like his. His second child had then started the Akimichi clan with a princess.

The youngest she had to protect had created purple chakra, later known as the Hamura's chakra. The second youngest was a young fox demon, who was the second cousin twice removed of the great Kyuubi. He had created the Byakugan. They were attracted to each other and gave birth to a child who would later get a great-great grandchild named Hamura. The youngest had created Eight Trigram Jutsus.

The third youngest of them all was an albino child which was the ancestor of the Nara clan and Hagamoro clan.

The oldest of all were two half brothers. The older brother had adopted the youngest female of their group, and after a hundred years, his eyes had developed the Tenseigan from the Byakugan from the male counterpart of his daughter. He had mated a wind sorceress, a Princess with the hidden Senjetsu chakra. Their great-great grandchild named Toneri had activated the Tenseigan after one hundred years. The wind sorceress had developed many wind jutsus.

The younger half brother had created Dark Chakra on accident when he had evil intentions. The only reason the Hokage wanted him alive because one of his descendents would the second Hokage. He was also the beginning of the Inuzaka clan.

A pregnant pause had settled between the three. Naruto had stopped his fiddling. Sakura looked up at her with wide eyes. Sasuke stopped his impatient pacing since their Team Leader wasn't there yet.

Her hair covered her eyes, " I-I don't know. It could be days, weeks, or months... _Maybe years_."


	3. Chapter 3: Kya! Team Seven!

**Summary: Kagome is destined to have an arranged marriage with the Inuzuka heir, Kiba. But when everyone in the Higurashi Clan is assassinated, Tsume has to unwillingly call off the ceremony because she grows uncertain about the only girl left. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru use this chance to make her fall straight into their open arms...**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Genre: Drama/Adventure/Romance**

 **Warning: Small hints of AU characters, no OC characters.**

 **By: TheVeryCheesyAuthor**

 **Disclaimer: All characters are** **Masashi Kishimoto's or Rumiko Takahashi's**

* * *

 **A note from me-**

 **Sorry for making Chapter Two so historic and everything! I understand very well why some of you are very annoyed by those paragraphs. Goooommmmen nasai! Anyways, I would like to thank several people for being so wonderful and nice to my fanfiction! It warms my heart very much every single time you guys review! Arigato! Anyways, I do really suggest you reading those bothersome paragraphs if you want to understand the rest of the chapters. I shall mention the names of my very loyal(and holy) fans.**

 **Truly yours,**

 **TheVeryCheesyAuthor**

 **P.S. I love you guys!**

 **P. P. S. You should start to vote for your pairings. I'm pretty sure Kagome wants to settle with a nice guy in I don't know... Chapter Fourteen.**

 **P. P. S. S. Don't worry, I'll never abandon this fanfiction.**

 **Enough of my rambling, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

 _Last time..._

A pregnant pause had settled between the three. Naruto had stopped his fiddling. Sakura looked up at her with wide eyes. Sasuke stopped his impatient pacing since their Team Leader wasn't there yet.

Her hair covered her eyes, " I-I don't know. It could be days, weeks, or months... _Maybe years_."

* * *

This time...

 **A/N: SHOULD I THROW IN KAKASHI AND ITACHI WITH THE KAGOME HAREM?**

The shocked silence was interrupted when Naruto screamed a loud, " WHAT?"

Sasuke felt like the world was slipping before his eyes. _What was the meaning of years?_ Kagome had been gone for only 6-ish months and it had already been horrible for him. At one point, the blonde whiskered boy accused 'teme' of stealing the raven haired girl into his secret and evil lair! He knew Kagome's clan death was hard on her, but it was even harder for him because the murderer of his clan was actually his sibling!

Naruto couldn't help that word escaping his mouth. For all he cared, his Kagome shouldn't even run around unprotected without a bodyguard! What if... someone gross like his perverted hermit sensei laid a hand on her while she was sleeping! Heck, insane possibilities ran through his head, each one scarier than the last. The blue eyed boy's blood started to run backwards as he imagined her being stalked with binoculars by a closet pervert!

Sakura was mentally shocked. She could hear her innerself going all crazy and everything. Her breath started to hitch because she knew no one except for the raven haired girl could control Ino-pig from getting her Sasuke! But Kagome going away from Kohona for years would be good because the caged bird(Kagome in literal Japanese translation) couldn't be with Sasuke-kun anymore... Right?

Kagome was slowly tapping at her inner consciousness, which happened to be the voice of the four souls in the Shikon No Tama. Of course, they only woke about once a year for her to talk to them. Right now, was a really good time to use her 'only-talk-to-us-once-a-month card.' She knew it was weird to talk to yourself, but talking to four of yourselves? That was mentally insane! But she really wanted to know whether or not she could trust her friends in knowing her secret. But the Shikon was sometimes temperamental, so she went with the 'peaceful' interrogation way.

And the answer was of course was...

" WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING?" The north side of the Shikon yelled, his booming voice echoing the empty juror's court Kagome had pictured out for them.

" Oorchimaru could be listening in to us... Or Experiment 21 could have a chip in here! If you tell them, we'll all die!" The south side of the Shikon yelled, visible sweat dripped from her furrowed eyebrows.

The north side was a human man who had hazy purple eyes like a Hyuuga's. His raven hair was short and spiked into a small cluster on top of his head. He wore a long robe which signified he had just taken a shower in Kagome's brain. She, of course, thought this was her wrong side of imagination.

South was a little more controlled with her voice, but nevertheless, she could be very emotional at times. The woman was wearing a black cat suit that resembled a demon slayer's uniform. There were purple shoulder pads, knee pads, elbow pads, and a small purple skirt that circled her waist. She had her light platinum blonde hair in a high ponytail. Her eyes were flashed dangerously yellow green. There were purple markings across her cheeks and a star rested on her forehead.

Ironic how a neko demon was in a demon slayer's suit.

" Eh... I know you do a lot of crazy things, Kagome, but this is insane." The east side muttered, his ear twitching.

East side was a calm ebony fox hanyou who had two adorable twitching ears on the top of his red and mad face. He had oynx hair that was styled just like Kagome's raven hair. This drew the suspicion of Kagome's new hair style copier. His calculating green eyes were spinning rapidly with the reverse form of the Sharingan. That meant the commas would stay there, motionless, while his iris would turn rapidly. One of tails twitched as the west yelled.

Midoriko, the west side of the Shikon, set her fan down and yelled, " Of course we can't trust them! Are you mentally insane?"

Kagome wanted to yell back, " Heck yeah, I'm the one talking to imaginary spirits in my head here! I can't believe you guys are against me since I control you!" but instead she rolled her eyes and let the of the Shikon Jewel decide for her. So much for talking peacefully for them.

Her sapphire eyes glared at all of them before she was shaken awake to reality.

" Kagome? You just fainted..." Sakura trailed off with a fake caring smile.

In reality, Sakura wanted the prodigy girl gone. She had no understanding whatsoever why so many people adored the little nine year old. After all, that little raven haired lady was going to steal her precious people like Sasuke as Inner Sakura had just said!

Right then, the miko sensed a change in Sakura's green aura. It became tainted with black. She squinted harder and saw another outline of a soul similar to... Sakura's? Kagome let out a slight gasp before shaking her head in denial. Naruto, however, was now free of worry and trying to pin a blackboard eraser with his special 'birthday' Kunai from kagome. She could hear several mutters of Sakura and Sasuke about how bad the idea was.

There it was again! Sakura's other half of her soul!

" There's no way..." A few words left from the angel's frown.

As if on cue, the second half of the pinkett's soul _winked_ at her!

Her gaze was diverted to the door when a silver haired jounin came in. She giggled of how his silver hair stood up kind of like a chicken's butt. This was Kakashi! The eraser that Naruto had was plopped onto his head.

" Yo, Kagome." He held up two fingers in a peace sign, " Long time no see!"

She giggled at his next sentence.

(Author AN: I changed a bit of what he says.)

He pronounced each word with a bored tone, " My first impression... I dislike you all. Meet me on the roof."

And like that, he disappeared with a poof, leaving three shocked students and one student that was already on the roof.

" So, Kakashi, when do you think they'll get here? I mean, they have almost five floors to climb." Kagome said, giggling in her palm.

Kakashi chuckled at her antics and kept reading his orange book, " Well, since they're a bunch of slow noobs, why don't I give them ten minutes? I'm pretty sure Sakura is stuck on the stairs behind the two fighting kids."

She stuck out her pink tongue, " Oi... Kakashi, when am I going to the you-know-what place?"

" Eh...," He said, looking up from his book, " I'm not sure of the exact details."

He did a small gesture with his hands trying to signal Kagome. Her eyes widened in understanding. A small pink glow that only she could see surrounded them. Outside of the dome, they seemed to be talking about chocolate and dogs.

Kagome scrunched her eyebrows, " Why would there be people listening?"

" I'm not sure, but I think it might be one of Oorchimaru's goons. There was a flash of silver and something that resembled glasses." Kakashi said, his eyes never leaving his book.

" So, the mission, what am I supposed to do."

Kakashi started talking, " Well, your S-rank mission starts next week. The Hokage just informed me that you have up to three years to spend there until we claim you dead. Stabilizing your family's spirits is going to be hard. After that, use this sacred scroll and perform a jutsu to change the well's time period. You'll plunge this sacred jewel inside of you and wait. If history is correct, your 'cat' Buyo will lead you to the well and a centipede demon will try and eat you."

A look of panic fleeted across her calm face, " Eat? Eat? What do you mean eat? I thought... Whhhhhat!"

He handed her a pink jewel, a letter, and two scrolls.

He held his finger to her lips trying to silence her, " We only have about six minutes left, okay? So quiet and listen to me. After that, you have to befriend the ancient clan. Make sure the demon slayer and the monk get together. Hunt down Experiment 21, but let him come to you before you try and kill him. Don't use any chakra except your holy priestess chakra, you'll draw attention."

Kagome rolled her eyes when he drew a gasp of air.

"You're going to have to pretend to die. If you successfully complete this, the Akatsuki are going to be waiting for you. I already contacted Itachi, and the leader says its fine, since you have so much chakra. On two conditions though, you'll have to be their chef for the time you'll be staying there. And you'll have to be a temporary Akatsuki member. Pein will have your Akatsuki uniform ready for you." Kakashi said, drawing another deep breath of air.

" The letter will grant you permission with the guards to come back to Kohona. Apparently, you and Itachi will be disguised and you will come from the Village of the Leaf. And..."

" Alright," Kagome replied, carving the information in her mind, " And what else."

" Oh yeah, pretend to be an innocent girl who doesn't know anything, and... Don't die." Kakashi said with a pleading look in his eyes.

Kagome smirked and dropped the barrier, " Alright."

" WHAT DID WE MISS? HUH?" Naruto yelled as he panted in his weird orange jumpsuit.

Sasuke leaned against railing and breathed harder with all his might, " Dobe."

Sakura calmly walked up the stairs, but inside, Inner Sakura was yelling about how Kagome was bonded with the teacher already and she should too or else Sasuke wouldn't look up to her with admiration.

Kakashi disappeared with a poof leaving a note with his sloppy handwriting.

Sakura picked it up and thought out loud, " I wonder what's in here?"

" Well read it out!" Naruto said, sitting down in exhaustion.

" Dear delinquents." Sakura started, wrinkling her nose.

" Delinquents?" Sasuke questioned, " Hmphf."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

" I know you three have been bustling around while Kagome here has been keeping me company. Meet me here on Friday at 5:30 in the morning. Anyways, I think you four would like to meet the other teams. I have arranged it so we can meet them tomorrow, and have fun for the next three days before we start your official training. Sincerely, your sensei." Sakura read.

Naruto casually put his arm around Kagome, " Well, let's enjoy our time while still have Kagome."

Sasuke glared at him and 'casually' put his hand in Kagome's, " For once, dobe actually says something right."

" Teme, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Naruto smirked at him seeing Kagome's confused face.

Sakura glared and retreated back to her home and sought after revenge. Kagome slowly backed away toward the exit and poofed back into her house. Sasuke and Naruto growled at each other before going home.

Oh yes, tomorrow was going to be a great day.

* * *

 **Kagome Pairing Poll!**

 **Anyone can participate!**

 **So far we've got two votes for Sasuke-teme! Let's give it up for one of our most favorite Uchiha's!**

* * *

 **Anyways, I would like to give a thank you to these people.**

Killer-Kaneki , HyperPikaGirl, Kurosu Yumi, and a few anonymous Guests.

 **I want to give a giant thank you and a virtual hug to two of my reviewers! They encourage me so much!**

 ***sobs from happiness* Let's give it up for...**

.54 and Audrianne

 **~TheVeryCheesyAuthor**


	4. Chapter 4: Enter Tokyo

**Summary: Kagome is destined to have an arranged marriage with the Inuzuka heir, Kiba. But when everyone in the Higurashi Clan is assassinated, Tsume has to unwillingly call off the ceremony because she grows uncertain about the only girl left. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru use this chance to make her fall straight into their open arms...**

 **Rating:K+**

 **Genre: Drama/Adventure/Romance/strong/p**  
 **Warning: Small hints of AU characters, no OC characters**

 **By: TheVeryCheesyAuthor**

 **Disclaimer: All characters are/strong strongMasashi Kishimoto's or Rumiko Takahashi's**

* * *

 _Last Time: Sakura glared and retreated back to her home and sought after revenge. Kagome slowly backed away toward the exit and poofed back into her house. Sasuke and Naruto growled at each other before going home._

 _Oh yes, tomorrow was going to be a great day._

* * *

This Time...

" WAKE UP KAAGOMEEEEE!" Naruto stood in her doorway with her keys in hand.

Kagome yelled and threw all her kunai under her pillow at the bewildered blond boy, " HOW DID YOU GET IN H- Oh sorry, Naruto."

The now watery eyed blond fake-pouted before saying, " That hurt! You hit my shoulder and made a cut- in the fabric of my jumpsuit! Now I'm going to have to hire Kohona's best seamstress to fix the future Kohona's Hokage's clothing!"

Indeed, the blinding orange jumpsuit had a small tear on the right of his shoulder. It was so small that Kagome had to resist activating her Counter Dragon to inspect the little cut in more detail. The rip itself was like a loose stitch in his fabric. The raven haired girl laughed and giggled before blushing at her state of undress. She was currently wearing tight shorts and a light white tank top. Naruto did not seem to notice this.

" I'll see you outside in a minute!"

" By the way, It's time to meet Kakashi, Sakura, and Teme. I was sent here because the Hokage wants to speak to you and teme about an 'important' matter," He put quotes around his words, " Important? Pft, I'm pretty sure I'm the most important in this village! I got this key from the Hokage since he said you were moving anyway, what's that about?"

" I don't really know... Alright Naruto, thanks for 'escorting' me for a lovely stroll to the Hokage's place. U-Um, I have to change so can y-you turn a-around?" The blue eyed, red faced girl stammered out.

The blond haired boy started to grow red in the face before blurting out, " You sound like Hinata, I-I think I'll just wait outside like you told me before."

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently for his crush to come out. He couldn't wait to brag about how he got Kagome's key to her apartment. All the guys in Kohona would be jealous! His eyes shone mischievously, maybe he could hold an auction for the Higurashi key. But what if it lands on a psycho's hands, or a theives', or a... Kiba's?

His train of thought was ruined when the girl, who was going to turn ten soon, stepped out shyly into the area. Since there was no full on fighting going on today, or that's what she hoped, going on, Kagome thought she might as well could put on a dress and shorts.

The raven haired girl's outfit consisted of a pair of black shorts, incase Kakashi was going to tow Team Seven into a place in the woods for some 'surprise training' like standing upside down like a bat on the trees. She wore a dress like shirt on top of her white tanktop. It was a light spring pink, and it was cinched right below her growing chest. There was the sun and moon Higurashi clan symbol on the front corner of her shirt like dress. To top it off, she had black sandals and her hair loose in waves down her back.

" How do I look?" Kagome spun slowly and giggled shyly.

Naruto's eyes were still wide and he imagined his jaw was probably comically touching the ground, " Amazing."

She hugged him tightly, " Thank you!"

He grinned and held out a hand, " Ready to go see the old man, Miss Kagome?"

" Don't call him that!" Kagome whacked him on the head before taking his hand.

" Alright, gee!" Naruto said, rubbing his growing lump with his free hand, "Let's go."

Together, hand in hand, they walked leisurely toward the probably-impatient Hokage. They were an odd 'couple' as some civilians and ninjas saw them. Teenage boys were jealous that _the_ Naruto Uzameki had scored a girl like _the_ Kagome Higurashi. Adults that didn't know about Naruto's Kyuubi spirit cooed at them.

Naruto, with an unfashionable neon orange jumpsuit, had spiky blonde hair. Kagome, with a fashionable sense of style, as some people could tell from what she was wearing, had wavy raven hair that held a midnight blue sheen. They both had blue eyes in different tones. The female had sapphire sparkling eyes, and the male had sparkling sky blue eyes. (Just a little NarutoxKagome fluff here)

Some of the people wondered how the pair's babies would look like. If genes could be combined, their heir would probably be a male with spiky brown hair, and eyes that were a light royal blue that could flash light sky blue! But alas, genes do not work like that. Their first child would be mostly be a sky raven haired boy with dark toned blue eyes or a light honey brown.

When they knocked on the leader's doors, they could hear yelling about, " It's about time you two came!"

The door was opened by an onyx haired boy with an interested look in his eyes.

" Teme." The blonde hissed out.

" Dobe." The onyx haired boy replied back in the same way.

" Ah, Kagome I see you are here." The Hokage said, sensing tension and a soon-to-be fight between the two teenage children, " This will take less than a minute."

" Hello!" Kagome chirped out, oblivious to the situation the boys were in.

The elder hobbled forth and said, " You are to live with Sasuke Uchiha when you come back. All of you are dismissed."

The raven haired girl had a look of shock and Naruto was opposing to what the man said. No one except she caught the words, ' when you come back.' Sasuke had a triumphant look at his face as Naruto stuck his tongue out. Kagome was not sure if she was happy she got company, or sad that she would have to move out from the Higurashi compound.

" Kagome, you may move in at night if you want. Kakashi and Sakura are already at the bridge waiting to go to visit the other Teams. Apparently, we're late by three hours, four minutes more than Kakashi." Sasuke said in an almost bored tone. To be truthful, he was excited that his Kagome was going to stay at his house!

" Alright, we better hurry!" Kagome yelled, already gathering chakra at his feet.

Naruto had a look of more protest before Sasuke mentioned that they were late, " Well what are you waiting for? Let's go before Sakura gets mad and starts to throw one of her famous temper tantrums!"

Kakashi and Sakura were greeted by the sight of two winded boys and one slightly panting girl. They had run across Kohona like a bullet. With the exception of Naruto, who started running on four feet. Kagome suspected it was Kyuubi's way of running.

" Ah, let yourselves mingle with each other or whatever you guys do. I have to talk to Kagome about an important matter." The silver jounin said with a slightly joking tone.

A look of Déjà vu crossed Kagome's face before she nodded.

" Whatever we do? You're only like, what, 10 years older than us, old man?" Naruto complained.

Kakashi's single eye turned to him, " Exactly, I'm 10 years older than you, with the exception of Kagome here."

They went to a small secluded space that no one could listen in to, Kagome looked at her with .

" What do you want to talk about?" Kagome asked slowly, unsure of what he might say.

" Ah, I want to talk about your 'journey.'"

" Why?"

" The Hokage requested to move it today night, your family's signature is growing weaker as we speak."

" Then why can't I go now?"

" Uh, I mean you can go now but you aren't ready."

Kagome rolled her eyes, " Well, this mission clearly states that I DON'T NEED TO GET READY, KAKASHI!"

A quarter of a mile away, it sounded like someone was screaming. Kagome sounded like she needed help. Naruto and Sasuke had the same look of panic and literally flew to where they were talking. What if Kakashi was harassing her, or worse...? But he didn't do all the scenarios that their heads were coming up with, instead, it was Kagome and Kakashi yelling at each with full volume.

" WELL I DON'T GIVE A CRAP, I WANT TO GO NOW!" Came the clear distinct feminine voice of Kagome.

" WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS?"

" WELL I'M GOING NOW, I HAVE A FREAKING SACK ALREADY PACKED UP."

" HOW ABOUT THE OTHER TEAMS? HOW ABOUT SASUKE AND NARUTO? HOW ABOUT... me?" Kakashi ended quietly, looking away.

" What do you mean?" Kagome asked, her eyes starting to take a look of fear.

" I'll explain it to you when you get older. I don't know, but if you really want to go now, I'll let you." The silver man sighed, his arms crossing and uncrossing seemingly without his conscience.

" I'm going now and you can't stop it." Kagome said, her petite nose pointing in the air, " Huphf."

Kakashi growled before saying, " Alright, I'll just have to make a lame excuse. It's a one way trip, you're getting back yourself somehow."

Kagome had a fake 'oh my god I'm going to die because I'm falling look' on her face as she pretended to trip on Kakashi as he pretended to try to grab her. The raven haired girl could see a blinding flash of light before landing in the well house.

" Well I'm fourteen now..." She muttered quietly feeling around for the ladders, " I come back to this well on accident when I turn fifteen, and that's how old I will be in five years..."

The petite girl slung a new looking yellow bag across her shoulders and walked slowly into the Higurashi shrine.

* * *

 **IT'S NOT TOO LATE TO VOTE!** **SASUKE AND ITACHI ARE IN THE LEAD!** **I MIGHT HAVE SOME GAARA FLUFF BEFORE SETTLING KAGOME DOWN BECAUSE GAARA IS AMAZING (in my opinion...) Kakashi-sensei has one vote, but don't you think it's kind of weird having a ten year old date a twenty-two year old? Anyway, I'm going to start a one shot series for everyone in Naruto (that is except for the girls, sorry, I don't do yuri or whatever it is.)**

* * *

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **I ESPECIALLY WANT TO THANK THESE PEOPLE FOR ENCOURAGING ME3**

 **I usually don't use emojis or symbols.**

 **Hehe.**

 **Thank you,** **Killer-Kaneki, kitty2142, Okatu-ka-ren, storygirl1015, and Mistress of the Dark Katana.**

 **Thank you Daisy and Audrianne for sticking with me through these long and painful updates that I do.**

 **P.S. Should I make Kagome lose her memory from Narakuuuuu?**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunited?

**Oooh this is getting exciting!**

 **This Chapter's** **Summary: Kagome is in the Final Battle, against Naraku, formerly known as Experiment 21 of Oorchimaru's. It appears that he has a trick up his sleeve when he finally dies. Unknown to any of them, he 'accidentally' transports her back into her own ninja time, leaving her devastated for Inuyasha and her dead friends. The raven haired girl is struck with a fever and collapses in Itachi's arms.**

 **Rating:K+**

 **Genre: Drama/Adventure/Romance/strong/p**  
 **Warning: Small hints of AU characters, no OC characters**

 **By: TheVeryCheesyAuthor**

 **Disclaimer: All characters are/strong strong Masashi Kishimoto's or Rumiko Takahashi's!**

* * *

Last time...

 _" Well I'm fourteen now..." She muttered quietly feeling around for the ladders, " I come back to this well on accident when I turn fifteen, and that's how old I will be in five years..."_

 _The petite girl slung a new looking yellow bag across her shoulders and walked slowly into the Higurashi shrine._

* * *

This Time... ( MAJOR TIME SKIPPPPP!)

" Over there!" Sango yelled toward Miroku as another Naraku puppet appeared, " Another one!"

Miroku lifted his already bloody arm that contained the wind tunnel and unsealed it again for the billionth time, " WIND TUNNEL!"

It then proceeded to suck everything until only his companions and Naraku's incarnations were left. He felt his body waver and collapse into the hard ground. Shouts fell from Sango's lips as she screamed for him to wake up. Blood pooled around his warm body.

Then everything went blank.

Sango's now empty eyes stayed wide as she collapsed crying on him. She shook him with all her might, but her love was dead. Less than a second later, her weakened body was pierced by a crab demon's claw. A sad smile broke from her lips as she looked at Miroku and Kirara's dead bodies. Her body fell onto the floor as she uttered her last words.

" I'm sorry."

Kagome turned to look back and started to tear up. In Kohona, they had advanced weapons and protection. But in the Feudal Era, they had to rely on pure strength, skill, smarts, and what you had. The beings she was fighting with was like the family she used to have, but even better. However, she did not completely fail the mission. Sango and Miroku's three children were born and their fate was to be carried on. They were hiding in the Western Palace safe and sound.

Sesshomaru and Kouga had not realized that their friends were dead. Kagome wiped her tears and continued to try to land a successful attack on Naraku. She could see Kikyou, Kouga, and Inuyasha trying to fight off Kanna, Kagura, and the little infant they carried.

The stoic and cold demon lord spoke up with a voice that hinted sadness and anger, " Now, Kagome."

Kagome blinked and together, they silently cooperated with each other and sent a powerful wave of their energy combined together toward the blasted hanyou. She steadily added her chakra for more power. All was heard was a shrilling scream followed by evil laughter and then silence.

There was no, " We did it!"

Because where the priestess originally stood, was a smoking black curl of smoke.

 **s-s-s**

" Ah, Sakura, teme, do you two think we did it?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence in an awkward but successful way.

" Hai." Came the rare curt nod from the usually silent male.

" Yes, but I feel like we're forgetting something." Sakura tapped her chin before widening her eyes, " We forgot Kakashi at that abandoned well site!"

Naruto and Sasuke widened their eyes at the mention of the well that mysteriously 'killed' Kagome. Her death was official six months ago. The trio had already been back in Kohona, going towards the ramen shop, but their legs literally flew across Kohona and out to the well.

They had a good feeling that she was back, and a bad feeling that something was going to happen.

The two left a pinkette wondering and a thought across their heads.

' _I hope I get there in time...'_

 **s-s-s**

" Too bright... Nope, not the well house..." A now younger version of the raven that had just been battling was at the bottom of a dank, abandoned, and musty old well, " Well, I'm going to have to get out of here."

She pulled herself up, wincing each time as blood dropped from her wounds and into the depths below. Her toned legs were slightly shaking from the early on exhaustion and started to give way.

Kagome landed harshly onto the ground before saying outloud, " That's right! I can use a jutsu to get myself out of here!"

The female poofed and appeared right in front of a silver haired man that reminded her of, " KAKASHI?"

The male had an equally shocked look on her face, " Kagome?"

She scrambled to get on her feet but her knees buckled again, " Ah... Take me to the Akatsuki. I have important business with Itachi and Obito."

Kakashi frowned. Kagome was usually a cheerful and bubbly little girl that went around giving flowers to everyone she saw. The teenager before him looked battered, bruised and broken. Her once sparkling sea blue eyes were now a dull and lifeless color.

" I don't know where they're hideout is, but I think I will be able to find Itachi." Kakashi said silently to the exhausted girl.

The silver haired jounin received no reply. The dull lifeless eyes had already fluttered close and she was fast asleep.

He poofed and reappeared in a middle of a forest. A man with dark onyx hair framing his face had a kunai in his hands and a glare in his red eyes. They softened at Kakashi and widened at disbelief at the girl in his arms.

" Is that...?" Itachi said, shock now written across his usually stoic face.

" Yes, she said she has some unfinished business with the you and Obito. She also stated that she needed the Akatsuki's help," Kakashi said, still unable to tear his eyes away from his former student and his murderous friend.

" Aa. I shall bring her to our hideout. It seems as if she is burning up with a fever." Itachi said, his hand starting to reach out for Kagome.

Kakashi handed her to him in bridal style, careful of her already torn light blue hakama. He reluctantly tore his eyes and disappeared in a 'poof'. His students did not need to know that she was alive just yet. They were not ready.

He knew that Kagome would come to them when it was time.

 **s-s-s**

 **Kagome's Dream**

 _" You killed them, priestess." A man with a baboon pelt said tauntingly as he laughed._

 _She narrowed her eyes," I never did. They died because of you."_

 _" It was your fault, Shikon no Miko, that you had the Shikon Jewel. If you had just given it to me, then your best friends would've not died. It was your fault that slayer, monk, and neko had died. It was your fault that the hanyou, the kit, and the priestess had died. If you had just given it to me, then those events would've never happened."_

 _Her face grew pale, " No, no, no. I-It's your fault you wanted this pure jewel."_

 _The baboon pelted man laughed with malice, " Ah, but it is not my fault that the carrier is so weak she couldn't protect her friends. After all, they would've lived a long and happy life with their offspring."_

 _" Experiment 21 of Oorchimaru. How do you still roam my mind? I was never weak, it was because I have life, not like you. You are powered by part of the deceased demon Eleven-Tails's soul." She finished, her lower lip trembling._

 _" Ah, well, I did have life once before he used my body and created a hanyou so powerful. Have you ever wondered why my former name, Onigumo sounds so similar to Oorchimaru?" He asked, chuckling lowly._

 _" Why?" Kagome's Sharingan unconsciously activated and started to gain a triangle._

 _" Don't you realize? I was created to kill you and destroy you. It seems like I have only destroyed your sorry soul. By doing this, you have killed your only friends that ever cared about you in two worlds." He said, having a full blown laughter that had an insane note._

 _Her now red eyes widened, " I really did kill them."_

 **s-s-s**

When Kagome Higurashi woke up, her throat was parched dry, and she ached all over. Her body was glistening with beads of gleaming sweat, her eyelids slowly fluttering open, showing eyes that held an empty heart.

From her eyes, still dazed, she saw nothing but darkness and complete utter despair. From her ears, she heard nothing but the screams and shouts from her dead friends. From her skin, she felt nothing but a cool towel on her forehead. From her nose, she smelt nothing but sadness. From her mouth, she tasted nothing but bittersweet memories.

She turned her eyes toward a dark haired man, his face passive. She rubbed her eyes in annoyance and faced a now shocked Itachi. They burnt and itched harshly. She had to resist scratching them out.

" The Mangekyou Sharingan..." He said in a more confused manner than a shocked one, " Whom did you kill."

Her scared demeanor changed into one full of hostility, " None that matters you, Uchiha-san."

His heart told him that she had changed, and his brain told him with logic that she indeed had after the mission, " You didn't grow too attached to the Slayer, the demons, the hanyou, or the Monk did you?"

Kagome's soft and hollow laughter rang, " Ah, what makes you think that?"

The onyx haired teenager's mouth was set in a frown, " The only way for a Sharingan user to wield the Mangekyou Sharingan is to kill their best friend. Either you have, or you have been forced to think that you have."

" I indeed did lead them to battle and kill them all, " She spat out, " And to think _he,_ the hanyou, had actually loved me. No, in the end, all pure beings become tainted. I have even developed brotherly and sisterly feelings for most of them. Have you ever heard of a mother who kills their own son?"

Itachi frowned even more than thought possible, " You seem tired, Higurashi-san. I will save my question and answers for another day. Good night." His slender fingers extinguished the small flame they had.

Her tongue licked her dry and gradually cracking lips and she smiled before collapsing. A faint sentence was heard from her mouth. The man had to strain his ears to catch the next words she had said.

" You either die a hero, or live as a villain."

Silence had settled within the room after she had finished her talking.

* * *

 **Ooh, ouch! It seems like she's grown cold toward her friends just because of Naraku! Thanks for suggesting this, Kurosu Yomi! Thank you Okatu-ka-ren, Lunardragon33, Mistress of the Darkness Katana, nanmi, and some previous voters for voting for Itachi!**

 **If Sasuke wins (as suggested by Kagome-Uchiha-Minazake, Mistress of the Darkness Katana, and the previous voters of Sasuke), then Itachi will end up in a tragedy, since I plan on pairing him with Kagome for a while before moving on.**

 **Oh yes, let's not forget Daisy(Sorry your name is so long, I want to have a nick name for you c: But I should have it memorized by now because you're one of my fav people out there!) and Fluffy an Youko Girl's suggestions. Of course, Gaara will be there in a chapter or two.**

* * *

 **Sneak peek :0**

" Ahem... Where's Kagome," asked Tobi innocently, " I wanna play rubby duckies with her!"

" I lost her, okay?! I lost a thirteen year old!" Hidan yelled, throwing his scythe into the air, " I lost KAGOME!"

There were many colorful words that followed his exclamation that could've made Inuyasha proud. He whimpered slowly as six looming figures growled at him. Kisame sweatdropped and gulped at the mad onyx haired man.

" I can't believe you lost the hime of Akatsuki!"


	6. Chapter 6: Tobi!

**Oooh this is getting exciting!**

 **This Chapter's** **Summary: The Akatsuki finally knows what's going on in Itachi's and Kisame's bedroom, not that the fish wasn't complaining about sleeping on the floor outside of the door every night. He was nursing a miko back to health, who's now perfectly fine! After Pein sees a show of her skills, he asks her to be the Hime of Akatsuki. Too bad Kagome needs to escape back to Kohona without a map handy.**

 **Rating:K+**

 **Genre: Drama/Adventure/Romance**  
 **Warning: Small hints of AU characters, no OC characters**

 **By: TheVeryCheesyAuthor**

 **Disclaimer: All characters are Masashi Kishimoto's or Rumiko Takahashi's**

* * *

 **"** Ugh... Where am I-I? Oh yeah that's right... Nevermind..." She sighed tiredly and rubbed her blank eyes.

A knock came on the door, " Kagome-sempi! HI! I'm your room mate, TOBI! TOBI IS A GOOD-"

" Shut up!" A grey haired teenager-man yelled, " Hello, Kagome. Pein wants to see y-" His eyes bulged out when he saw Kagome for the first time, " Oh my..."

He leapt across the room, " Kagome-san, will you be my-"

SLAP!

Kagome looked at the now unconscious body with exasperation.

" WOW KAGOME-SEMPI IS SO MUCH COOLER THAN DEI-DEI-SENPAI!" Tobi yelled, squeaking his rubber duck, " YAY!"

She allowed a small, painful smile slip through her mask.

" Will you join the Akatsuki? Your display of powers has been... Powerful and interesting." The orange haired man said, tapping his fingers on the desk.

" Yes." She said silently, looking at Itachi for reinsurance.

" This is your uniform." Pein said in a monotone voice, " Try it on and tell me if it is to your liking. I had to alter it so it fit you." He slipped a ring into her palm, " Look at it when you get into your room.

Kagome nodded silently and headed to the room Tobi and her was sharing. Kagome saw a black bottle rolling out from the pile of fabric and onto her bed. It was like a... no, it was a Nail Polish Bottle.

She laughed slightly and clutched her stomach in pain before looking at everything else. Kagome never liked the color black, so she wanted to change the color to something more meaningful, like an orange to match her son's hair color.

Her uniform was a black halter top with black capris. Her toned and tanned stomach showed from her uniform. A silver chain was wrapped from the waist line to the back of the waist line. She wore a cloak with red clouds just like everyone else in this group. There was a farmer like hat that she wanted to laugh at too. Kagome was now only allowed to wear black sandals.

She curiously looked at the ring Pein had given her. It was a silver ring with a red middle with the chinese word in the center. The raven knew this ring was formerly Orochimaru's. She grimaced slightly.

Her hands unconsciously slipped the Kohona ring onto her left little finger.

A knock resounded from the door... again.

" Come in." She sighed quietly.

The door pushed open to reveal a dark haired man with red eyes, " Hello. Higurashi-san."

" Hello, Uchiha-san."

" How are you?"

" I'm alright..."

A moment of silence passed in between them.

" Are you sure you are alright, Kagome?" He tilted her head upwards and looked at her slightly red eyes, " You seemed to have cried."

She looked away and whispered so broken that it made Itachi recoil in slight shock, " I cried tears that no else have seen."

The man sighed and stood up with a slight grimace, " If you need anything, Higurashi-san, you may ask me, Pein, or Tobi."

Her lips cracked a smile that was barely noticeable, " Thank you, Itachi-san."

A few moments after he had left, a waltzing boy came in and cheekily yelled, " HI SENPAI CAN WE PLAY?"

She turned her face towards him, " Yes, Tobi."

" YAY!" He screamed so loudly that Kagome wanted to cover her ears but did not, in fear of making him upset.

In the midst of their new game, ' Dying Ducks Revolution', Tobi screamed loudly again about accidentally reviving an innocent duck. A crash resounded down their hallway as ten angry faces peered in their room, searching for the screaming boy.

" TOBIIIIII!" They all cried with angry and mad faces, " IT'S CURFEW, WE'RE ALL SUPPOSED TO BE SLEEPING!"

Tobi whimpered and cowered, " I was playing with Kagome-Sempi! Sorry! Tobi is a good boy!"

They all shook their heads and grumbled back to their perspective rooms with their roommates. Kagome and Tobi undid their fake-ducks-made-out-of-water jutsu. They both clamored onto their bunk beds and Tobi snickered.

" Tobi?"

" Yes, Kagome-sempi?"

" Have you ever lost several people special to you?"

"... Kagome-sempi can I tell you something?"

In the darkness, Kagome fumbled to light the lantern back on fire, " Come up here... And we can talk."

Silently nodding, he climbed up to the upper bunk and sat next to her, " I- This is a disguise."

She nodded, letting him continue, " I don't know why I'm telling you this. But since we're roommates and partners, I think we share a common history."

He lifted his mask off of his face, revealing her long lost childhood friend, " It's Obito, Kagome-chibi."

" Obito-nii-san?" She asked, facing him, " You were my friend when I was three!"

He nodded mutely, tilting his head to face the ceiling, " I always wondered, Kagome-chibi, where you went after Kakashi thought I was dead. I never saw you after my death. I presume you forgot about me."

" I could never, Obito-nii!" She slightly whispered as memories came rushing back at her, " I remember the time when you made me cry–"

A small blush tinted his cheeks, " Uh.. Let's dwell on happy moments, not the times I bullied you."

She frowned, " All I recall was when you made me cry every time I saw you until it was my birthday."

A dusted layer of pink landed upon his cheeks, " How about the time when I gave you a teddy–"

She smirked, " You ended up accidentally tearing it apart and throwing it down the–"

His cheeks were fire engine red, " How about– You know what, good night."

Kagome smiled a little as she extinguished the dim light, " Good night."


	7. Chapter 7: Mission

Long time no see guys!

 **Rating:K+/T (rating may change, but don't fret)**

 **Genre: Drama/Adventure/Romance**  
 **Warning: Small hints of AU characters, no OC characters**

 **By: TheVeryCheesyAuthor**

 **Disclaimer: All characters are Masashi Kishimoto's or Rumiko Takahashi's(awwww)**

I've decided to continue this story.

Period.

Love you all!

* * *

When she woke up next morning, her eyes were like they were sewn shut. Her back was covered in sweat from her nightmares. A heavy weight on top of her shifted. She felt like her body was being crushed.

" Wake up K-a-g-o-m-e." A face went close to her face.

" TO-" A hand was clamped over her mouth.

" We have to wake up others by stealth, Kagome-senpai!" Obito screamed out.

Kagome sweat dropped, " But... You screamed out just now. That would've woke up everyone."

" NEVER, I AM THE GREATEST BOY AND NO ONE WILL WAKE UP BECAUSE I'M WHISPERING." Obito yelled.

" Tobi, you aren't whispering."

" I'm not?"

" N-"

A crash was heard underneath their feet. Kagome laughed and Tobi smiled when he saw her laugh reach her eyes. She pretended go to sleep when their door was banged open by an angry Hidan.

" T-tobi i-is a g-good boy?" Tobi cried out in fear when Hidan raised his weapon so high it was touching the ceiling, " Donut kill me please!"

Hidan's hair was in a crumbled state of mess and a paper crane partially wrapped in clay was stuck with it. Konan and Pein crashed into the room, both annoyed. Kakuzu looked angry holding a wad of money. Zetsu, Itachi, and Kisame snickered. Lastly, Sasori entered.

Suddenly, Deidara came screaming in.

Itachi sighed in exasperation.

" I guess since almost everyone is awake we should just have breakfast. Tobi, will you make breakfast again?" Deidara asked reluctantly.

Even Pein was reluctant to let Tobi make breakfast.

" CERTAINLY DEI-DEI-SENPAI NUMBER TWO!"

" Well hello, burned toast and burned eggs, and overly fried chicken and raw meat and everything is going to be horrible~" Konan crumbled in a sloppy mess.

Pein twitched and explained her actions, " She's on her m-mon.."

Laughter washed through them, except Kagome, who was stone faced.

He choked on the words, " M-monthly."

" I could help Tobi," Kagome said.

Their heads all whipped around to look at her.

She looked back at them.

They stared at her.

She stared at them.

Tobi broke the staring contest with, " YASSSSS! KAGOME -SENPAI NUMBER ONE IS GOING TO COOK WITH ME! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE PANCAKES AND MEAT AND SAUSAGE AND MEAT AND PANCAKES AND MEAT AND SYRUP AND MEAT."

With that, Tobi dragged her hand to the kitchen.

It was half an hour later did they see Kagome. Her dull eyes had brightened, and they had a big platter of food. Itachi smiled inwardly. Kisame had his tongue hanging out. Suddenly, a loud thump was heard.

Sasori walked in slowly, " I just smelled this yummy food and I really wanted to eat so I came– WHO THE HELL IS THAT?"

He took out a giant scythe and pointed it to Kagome, " Prepare to die."

Kisame sweat dropped as Pein said, " Sasori, stop. She is Experiment 42."

Sasori shot him a confused look and continued to threaten Kagome. She sighed. Konan was folding a paper flower and Deidara opened his mouth and closed it repeatedly like a fish. Kakuzu was snapping pictures muttering along the lines of giving them to a author to use on a picture book for money. Everyone else was nervously twiddling their fingers with the exception of Tobi and Zetsu was gobbling down their food.

" Well, she's not really our enemy, Sasori." Kisame said.

" Yeah, she's part of our fam now." Deidara smirked.

" I mean, after one of us is able to melt her ice cold heart..." Hidan smirked out, lust evident in his eyes.

Itachi's eyebrow twitched. Kagome _was supposed to be_ all his and Kaka-poop's! Not the Akatsuki's!

Sasori made it a personal mission to befriend her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

 **Three months, ten days, two hours, four minutes, and three seconds later**

There was big improvement. Kagome was finally okay again. She finally started to laugh openly and act like she used to with the exception of her crying. Her chakra could mask her redness and puffy eyes.

But every time she went to the bathroom to cry, they thought she was getting rid of her waste.

Whenever Tobi was near, she thought of Shippo. Itachi was like Sesshomaru. Konan was like Sango. Kisame and Hidan shared Miroku's side. And Inuyasha... There was no one that could replace him. She cried sometimes from nightmares. Tobi had to wake up and comfort her and soothe her.

Sasori knew something was off, but he ignored it.

" Hey, Pein has a mission now for us!"

Kagome crossed her fingers for a Kohana mission.

She walked in the room with the others, excited yet nervous.

" TOBI LOVES MISSIONS! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi screamed out.

A lamp fell and the ceramic pieces spilled everywhere.

They all flinched.

Pein wanted to thump his head on the table, but he couldn't show his feelings, " Itachi, Sasori, Tobi, and Deidara will 'escort' Kagome to finish her mission. The rest of you, we're going to kill Oorchimaru by leading him into Kohona."

Kagome gasped, " You'll kill everyone in Kohona!"

Pein turned his eyes toward her, " We must do this, there is no other choice."

" We could ask for help and kill him in a clearing." Itachi emotionlessly stated.

" No. This is an order, leave now."

Kagome scrunched her eyebrows in anger before curling her fists, " Yes, Pein-sama."

Tobi pouted.

?!hi?!

They stopped in a nearby inn.

" Ugh... Guys, we have to arrive at Kohona tomorrow. We only have enough for two rooms." Deidara said, smacking his head.

They all stared at each other and gulped.

" NOT IT I WANNA HAVE MY OWN ROOM NO I CLAIMED IT FIRST I WANNA HAVE MY OWN ROOM STOP IT~" Their shouting was heard, getting louder and louder until Itachi said, " How about Tobi sleeps with Deidara. Sasori and Kagome can sleep in a room. I can keep watch."

They shook their heads.

" Itachi-senpai has to sleep too!" Tobi shouted, " This inn is safe enough."

" Un, yeah. I'm sure we'll wake up in time when the ninjas are attacking us, un. AND PLEASE DON'T LET ME SLEEP WITH TOBI I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Deidara cried out.

Kagome pipped up, " I can sleep with Itachi and Sasori. And you guys could sleep together."

Sasori shook his head, " It is alright. I can sleep with those two. You and Itachi share a room."

Deidara silently thanked the gods as they departed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rating:K+/T (rating may change, but don't fret)**

 **Genre: Drama/Adventure/Romance**  
 **Warning: Small hints of AU characters, no OC characters**

 **By: TheVeryCheesyAuthor**

 **Disclaimer: All characters are Masashi Kishimoto's or Rumiko Takahashi's(awwww)**

 _Sorry this chapter is short_

* * *

 **"** Ano... Do you want this side or that side?" Kagome asked bluntly.

She tried to contort her face into a serious look before cracking up in laughter. Itachi felt a warm tingling sensation which spread throughout his entire body. For the first time in years he started laughing. Kagome stood shocked and gasped.

He stopped, " What?"

Her eyes widened, " Y-You LAUGHED!"

She ran out of the room and barged into Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi's Room. They were currently playing ' Dying Ducks Revolution', and it seemed like Tobi won every time. Every. Single. Time. Sasori and Deidara had become so mad there were craters against the wall.

" Guys!" Kagome yelled out.

" What?" They sharply asked, annoyed of being interrupted from their game of Dying Ducks Revolution.

" Itachi laughed!" She said.

" What?"

" I said, Itachi laughed!"

They dropped all their ducks and fell down, shocked and silent. Tobi was shaking with laughter. Deidara was almost dead from shock. Sasori raised a thin red eyebrow before charging into their room. The rest of them followed in suite.

Itachi stared at them, his hands still gripping his sides.

They stared back at him, their eyes intently staring at him.

" Why are you staring at me?" Itachi asked.

" You laughed." They said.

" So what? Is it not proper of me to feel any such human emotion?" Itachi said.

" Yeah, cuz you're Itachi." Deidara said.

A snort came from Itachi. Tobi widened his eyes in shock and clutched his heart in a traumatized effect. The rest of them had their eyes popping out of their skull and their brains falling out from being mind blown. Deidara had his head in his hands muttering, " This can't be happening, the world is ending, no no no we're all gonna die. Un, yeah we gonna die."

They crept slowly from the room, leaving Kagome and Itachi alone again.

" What's so bad about me laughing?" Itachi asked.

" It's just that you rarely laugh, you know?" Kagome said.

" No, I don't know."

" Well, they all think that you have never felt emotions before. No offense Itachi-san, but I think that you don't laugh anymore. It's just that I miss your laughter and your smiles and I wish everything was the way it used to be.."

At the last part, Kagome had lowered her head in sadness. Itachi tilted her head upward to face him. He had put his fingers under her smooth chin. She swallowed thickly and looked at his exotic obsidian eyes.

Behind the door, Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi were all fighting to get better access of the view through the keyhole. Tobi and Deidara were budging a mad Sasori out of the way. Suddenly, Sasori had bonked Deidara's head with his wooden arm and Tobi started crying.

By the time they settled down again, Itachi had captured Kagome's lips in a kiss. It was a long, passionate one. The miko felt her cheeks heating up when Itachi held her waist. Then, they broke apart to capture air.

 _I-Inuyasha..._ Kagome thought, _I feel like I'm betraying you, Inuyasha._

 _He would've wanted this,_ A small voice pipped up in her head.

She snapped back to reality when she heard the crisp, unmistakable sound of money being passed behind the door. Their heads both turned slowly to the sound. Deidara stopped and slowly turned his head, tapping Sasori and Tobi to look at what he was looking at.

" Why are they staring at us? Do they know we're here? Is it because Tobi is a good boy?" Tobi asked frantically.

" No, they don't, un. Probably not, yeah." Deidara shrugged.

" We should probably go," Sasori angrily slapped five bills in Deidara's awaiting hand.

They loudly departed with whisper bickering.

" Do they know we heard them?" Kagome asked a smirking Itachi.

" No." Itachi started sweating.


	9. Chapter 9: What?

**Warning: A little bit of smut and Seraph of the End ( I LOVE YOU YU AND MIKA EEKKK!)**

 _Flashback_

 _Itachi loved her baby blue eyes._

 _The teenager loved drowning into those deep, loving eyes. He loved it when her eyes would sparkle for him, whether it was in happiness or anger. Her eyes were beautiful. Beautiful would have been an understatement for them._

 _They were breath-taking._

 _He started noticing her when Sasuke came home, dragging the little flushed teenage girl behind him. Her pink pouty lips were parted cutely, and her tongue darted out to lick them. Sasuke had a genuine smile on his face._

 _" H-Hello." The raven shyly gave a hand out to shake._

 _He inwardly smirked at her behavior. She must've been too shy to say his name. Kagome's pretty eyes were staring at him intently._

 _" My, you must be Kagome my little brother has been rambling about these days." He said._

 _She fidgeted under his gaze, Sasuke and Kagome both blushed a healthy shade of red._

 _" Itachi-nii-chan, we have to practice." Sasuke smiled out._

 _" Of course, and what are you practicing?"_

 _Both of their ears had now tinged red._

 _" The a-art of seduction." Kagome stammered._

 _" Aa. Then you should go." He purred out, "Bye, Kagome. Bye, Sasuke."_

 _" Bye Itachi-kun." Kagome and Sasuke both ran out, a bit nervous about the practicing they would both have to do._

 _Having Kagome said his name was unlike any of the fan girls. It sent shivers down his back. A dark growing desire twisted within his bloody heart. It was heated and he wanted to fuel it with more pleasure._

 _He walked leisurely down the Uchiha compound, and suddenly stopped._

 _There, his little Kagome was straddling Sasuke, pushing herself up against his arm. Her little navy skirt was hiking up her fish-net covered thighs. She was whispering things into the shell of Sasuke's ear while tugging it gently._

 _Sasuke could've been mistaken as a tomato on his body. Itachi's breath hitched._

 _" Did I do good, Sasuke-kun?" Kagome asked innocently._

 _Sasuke gave a stiff nod, " Now let me try."_

 _Kagome cutely nodded and sat on the ground._

 _The teenage boy leaned against Kagome, cupping her face into his hands. He gave a wild, almost insane look and kissed her ravenously._

 _' You know... if you really want her... You could always let me take over.'_

 _The demon in his head awoke again._

 _Itachi growled, losing his cool, ' Shut up, Asumara.'_

 _'As you wish...'_

 **End Flashback**

He was glad that Kagome was finally his.

Asumara chuckled in his head darkly, singing in a faint angelic voice. After all, vampires that starved to death became demons, and vampires had beautiful voices.

 _Focus, Itachi!_

They were officially in Kohona, getting ready to buy an apartment. As usual, Kankuro was bickering about how money shouldn't get spent on a place to live, ya-da-ya-di-ya, and we should live in a dumpster.

" WAIT, TOBI-CHAN CAN'T LIVE IN A DUMPSTER!" Tobi yelled hysterically.

Deidara sighed, " For once, the boy is right."

" THANK YOU DEIDARA-SENPAI!"

" HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT CALL ME THAT, TOBI-SAN, UN?"

' DEIDARA-SENPAI!"

" TOBI, I'M WARNING YOU, UN!"

" DEIDARA–"

A loud slap and a bang echoed in the streets right after Tobi started to say his name. They stared at the masked boy on the ground with foam leaking out of his mouth.

Deidara gasped and looked at his hands.

" Sorry, Tobi, yeah! I didn't mean it, un!" But Deidara had a wide smile and hoisted the boy on his shoulder.

Kagome sighed and pointed at the apartment in front of them, " Look, this doesn't look to shabby. And in this ad, it's the cheapest apartment nearby so Kankuro won't complain. Plus, this is on the ground floor so Kisame can swim in by the toilet and Zetsu can grow himself in there."

They sniggered but went if her suggestion.

Sasori sighed, running his hands through his just dyed hair. They all had to change their appearances to not get noticed. Sasori grimaced as purple solution came off onto his fingers, it burned. His eyes itched.

He rubbed them with the same puppet hand.

HIS EYES BURNED!

It burned so much that it brought tears to his eyes.

" Are you crying, un?" Deidara asked.

His newly dyed black hair was too black for his taste.

Sasori tried to glare but it made tears leak out, " This bleach that Kagome calls ... It burns!"

Hiden laughed, " So first, you tell me that you cut out all your body parts, replace them with something else and it doesn't hurt. But you get burned by bleach and you cry! By lord of Jashin, you're funny!"

Sasori sniffed, " Why don't you get this in your eyes?"

Hiden stiffened, " Uh.. Jashin-sama won't let me!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, " Jashin-sama did not tell you that."

" Don't you dare–"

Suddenly, a screamed erupted and a red faced Kisame came out.

" I-I went to the wrong apartment... A kid was taking a shower and he.. Uh yeah." Kisame blushed even more.

Itachi scoffed, " So you can see us all change but you can't stand a child naked?"

Kagome left eye twitched, " What do you mean, _all of us_? Only Tobi and I have bathed together with rubber duckies. "

The rest of the squad halted and squeaked. Tobi looked at them innocently.

" You didn't know, Kagome-senpai? They like to see you change and they look through the keyhole."

She blinked and a mask of fury developed on her face. She roared, " WHAT?!"


	10. Chapter 10: Discovery

Kagome raised a delicate and thin eyebrow, " Would you please repeat that, _Tobi-chan?_ "

Tobi smiled, and replied, " Of course!"

The rest of the group groaned, he was so oblivious.

" Tobi-good-boy just said that everyone watches you will you change!" Tobi cried with happiness.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched, " Go on, Tobi..."

The rest of the group had ran into their rooms and shut the doors, breathing heavily.

" They say your body is very 'bootylicious' and 'plump' and 'petite'. I think Hidan-senpai said he'd like to bang it hard one day!" Tobi said.

" And then...?"

" They all agreed and said so!"

A few minutes later screams and howls were heard by the apartment complex.

Meanwhile, Naruto was changing into his clothes and tried to make himself presentable to his neighbors. He was expecting to see about three people living next to him, but it was a shock to see about three times more than estimated.

By now, everyone from the Akatsuki had moved in.

" Hi! I'm your–" Naruto began but his jaw dropped to the ground.

Behind the gorgeous girl were a good amount of males. Naruto looked down to face a girl similar to the one he lost and loved a long time ago...

" Excuse me?" The girl asked.

Naruto gnawed on his tongue that had went numb, " Uh... Sorry you just reminded me of someone. But that's okay! Because we're all going to be BFFS! BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!"

Kagome snickered silently when she saw the rest of the Akatsuki stop and drop to the ground. Zetsu had a spirit that curled and came out of his mouth. He looked as dead as everyone else. Naruto went on rambling and did not notice this.

" My name is Naruto, and I'm GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!"

Kagome smiled gently, " Of course you will. I– No, we believe in you!"

Everyone had now dropped dead and had silent streams of tears running slowly down their face.

With that, the blonde teenager started to tear up and weep with happiness, " Thank you–..."

" Kage. My name is Kage." Kagome replied.

Naruto was not stupid, just loud. He caught the glimmer of hesitation in Kagome's eyes. The blonde looked at her eyes carefully. They were the same as his long lost friend. When Kagome was happy, they were a pretty shade of cerulean blue that held so many emotions. They were darker near the pupil and had a dark navy rim around each iris.

He was sure that this was his Kagome.

" A-Ah, please excuse me. My ramen is ready!" Naruto quickly fleeted away.

He caught the shiny gold flecks inside of her now disappointed blue eyes. They were darker in color with gold sparkles just as he expected. Her eyes were too unique, too pretty to be the same as anyone else's.

Instead of going to get his ramen, Naruto went toward the other direction to the empty Uchiha compound. Sasuke had gotten over his fear of it and moved back in there instead of his shabby apartment.

The blondie hopped on foot to the next, like he was about to pee. In fact, Naruto did have to pee at that instant.

When Sasuke opened the door, Naruto charged in with no manners and relieved himself in the toilet. The obsidian haired boy sighed and sat on the couch waiting for his friend to come out. Naruto gave a happy grunt and flung himself onto the soft navy couch.

" Sasuke, I saw _her."_

A dark maniacal look flashed through his face before he started to contort into suspicion.

" No. She's dead... She can't be back."

Naruto sniffed, " Well if you don't believe me, then you can see for yourself. She's still short, gorgeous, and her eyes are the same. Although she seems more controlled, like something's tying her onto a post."

With that, Sasuke had quickly ran to where Naruto lived, pumping chakra into his lean and muscular legs. Naruto was right behind him, both fueled by the prospect that Kagome was Kage and Kage was Kagome.

Kagome groaned and got up as the doorbell rang again. She had just taken a shower and still needed to wear her pajamas. She sighed and pulled open the handle. It was her ex-best friends... Again.

" Hello Naruto-san and Sasuke-san." Kagome said tiredly.

Sasuke smirked, it was indeed the female that he had been looking for tirelessly after so many years. After all, he hadn't even told her his name yet and she knew.

Naruto mentally groaned. Displayed right in front of him was her body, it looked absolutely delicious and completely vulnerable. He withheld his tongue from licking his lips like Kurama. She was wearing a black tight fitting tank top that showed a bit of her hot pink lacy bra. Her pajamas shorts hugged her butt and showed her long tan legs. The fishnet on her calves just gave her a more sexy vibe.

" Hello."

Sasuke smirked again as a tinge of pink lightly brushed her cheeks, " Ano..," Kagome started to twiddle her thumbs, " Sorry for the state of undress, but please, come in."

They walked in slowly, marveling at how quiet it seemed. Naruto had told Sasuke it had been very loud, but he was clearly wrong. That was, until Hidan came in crying with Deidara and Tobi trailing.

" I miss my beautiful long, flowing blonde hair!" Deidara cried out.

Hidan pouted out, not noticing the guests, " IT'S NOT WASHING OFF! This color is going to take over and kill me!"

Hidan was currently combing through his _pink_ hair. Kagome had 'accidentally' bought the wrong dye and read pink as brown.

Tobi screamed, " Look at our hair!"

The good boy had the least changes, his hair was a tad bit lighter.

Kagome sweat dropped, " Guys, we have guests. Would you all please go back into your rooms and not bother us? T, be a good boy and please make us tea."

" T is a good boy!" Tobi threw his arms up and skipped to the kitchen.

" This... Is my family." Kagome smiled out weakly.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but a man draped an arm over Kagome, " And this, is my girlfriend."

Sasuke swore the man was smirking directly at him. The man had kept his onyx hair, but he had grey contact lenses over his red eyes. Sasuke felt a bad feeling in his gut and bit his lip.

" I suggest you all scram, children." Itachi said, twirling Kagome's long hair," It's not a great time right now for _us_ to have company while we're having fun."

Itachi raised a suggested eyebrow to Kagome, who turned into a fire engine red, " Ma, ma, there are people here."

The man squeezed her harder, " I know, dear."

Kagome smiled softly.

Sasuke cleared his throat.

Naruto twitched in anger," Listen here, mister! First of all, you drop in like a bomb, then call us children, and then talk about having fun! Respect your actions, because I am the next Hokage!"

The blonde took Sasuke's wrist and stormed out of the room.

Tobi came in panting, holding a tray of spilled tea, " Kagome-senpai! I made tea but I burned myself! It's now Tobi-Tea! Huh, where did all the guests go?"

Itachi smirked, " Gone."

Kagome stood up suddenly, " I'm going to apologize. Itachi, that was not very kind of you."

She wore a light black jacket and jogged next door.

" Come in." Naruto said.

" Sorry about him earlier. He's not very friendly with guests..." Kagome started to apologize and bowed down to Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke felt his breath hitch, " It's fine. Please wait here."

Kagome nodded and took a seat on the only clean chair. She had just noticed the trash can looked like it was about to explode from all the ramen containers. She saw several 'beef ramen stew' containers under the bed and giggled into her hand.

Suddenly, all the lights went off and she felt a hand tracing her collarbone. A claw like hand dragged over the skin of her face and dropped on her inner thigh. She tried to squirm out but felt two rough hands holding her waist and legs down.

A hot breath caressed over her ear, " Kaggy-chan, we've waiting so _damn_ long for you to come back."

Her heart started to pound. How could they have known? Her body was different than before and she had even wore a wig!

The hand on her lap clenched in anger, " I missed you so much... Kagome."

 **I KNOW ITS BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME AND EVERYTHING BUT ITACHIXKAGOME WILL NOT BE THE RESULTING PAIRING, OMG!**

 **I WILL CONTINUE TO STAR SOME OF THE REVIEWERS SO STAYED TUNED!**

 **VOTE FOR YOUR PAIRINGS**


End file.
